Distant Love
by KuroValentine
Summary: Knight-in-training Ikuto is a squire who plays around with girls. But what happens he meets dorky girl that changes his life forever?


Characters:

Ikuto - Squire, his perspective

Amu - Girl protagonist

**Distant Love**

I can hear distant crowing. Curse that farmer. He should put away his rooster. It's ridicuous that he even named it after Chanticleer after a story from The Canterbury Tales. Tch, thanks to him, I didn't wake up to the sun's rays. and because I'm a light sleeper, I can't even go back to sleep. I might as well get this day started.

I got out of of my warm bed and started to get ready for the day. Red tunic with a belts and my sword at my side. Along with it, black baggy slacks and boots, it's the perfect combo. Even though my blue hair and eyes were different from other people, I still tried to fit in.

Now, my day begins.

I walked out of my manor in the village that I had inherited. Time to go training at the castle. I'm still a squire but I'm aiming to become a knight but, being a squire has it's upsides: the ladies. I sometimes play around with them but it never goes further that a kiss. I always approach them and they would always agree and stick around me. They're always with me like a drug. How could I not be flirtatious?

I then saw a lady in wealthy clothing. Now that's a woman I want. I walked towards her and stated to talk to her.

"Excuse me, do you believe at love at first sight?"

She then turned around and looked at me.

"No." she replied.

"Should I walk by again?" I smiled.

She started giggling. I can't believe girls are easily persuaded by words. It's too simple. She then grabbed on my arm.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Ikuto."

"Well Sir Ikuto, grant me the honor of escorting me to the castle."

"Yes, my lady." I smiled.

As we walked down the towns roads, I see a girl surrounded by a group of girls. She was being pushed around. I sighed. I guess even girls have an evil side to them. I asked my lady if I could have a couple of minutes to get rid of that dilemma. She nodded.

"You're just too nice. Remember to come back to me when you're done." She smiled devilishly.

"I promised that I'd escort you to the castle, and I will. Don't fret." I smiled.

I then left her and walked toward the group of girls.

"Should I ask what's going on here?"

The girls turned around and changed their expressions from dark to happy.

"Oh no, we were just playing around." A girl added.

"Can I play with you? Better yet, why don't you come to the castle? I'll show you a great time while you're with me." I smiled.

They started squealing. Giving them a little fanservice wouldn't hurt. I then opened my shirt a little to prove that I'll give them more than they need.

"Meet me at the castle... In thirty minutes." I winked.

The squealed even louder and left immdiately in the direction at the castle. I buttoned up the button I had undone for the girls. I looked at the girl on the floor covered with mud. She had long, pink hair in a braid that sat on her shoulder. She wore blue long sleeves under a dress-like overall._ Jeez, the girls really did a number on her. _

"Are you all right?"

"Oh yes! I'll be just fine!"

"Do you need help getting up?"

"Oh, no. I'm quite comfortable on the floor, but thanks for asking!"

And there are some girls who are shy. This is my first time encountering one. I sighed. I walked into the mud and picked her up like a princess.

"Ah! Please put me down! You'll get dirty too!"

"I don't care. Leaving you in the mud would leave a bad aftertaste."

As I walked back you my lady, I noticed that the girl I was carrying was shaking.

"Is there something wrong with me carrying you?"

"Umm... well... I've never been carried like this before."

"Really now? So I'm your first?" I smiled.

"That's sounds kinda weird when you put it like that but yes."

She's even fun to tease. I put her down next to my date and then walked to a cart and bought a blanket and wrapped that blanket around her.

"I'm sorry, but this is the best I can do right now. I have to go now. Later."

"Wait! What's your name?"

I turned around and looked at her.

"Ikuto. You?"

"Amu."

"Then, I'll see you around Amu." I smiled.

I started to walk towards the castle I originally had planned with my lady. Out of the blue, she started to talk to me.

"You know Ikuto, I've never seen you smile like that before. Why is it defferent from me to her?"

"My smiles are different?"

"Yes, they look fake from my point of view but to her, it's authentic."

"Really?"

I already knew that my smiles were fake. My real smiles are for no one. _But then why did I smile for her? She's nerdy, dorky and not even that special. Is there something wrong with me?_

"Sir Ikuto? We're here."

I snapped back to reality and realized that we were at the castle. As I entered, the girls I sent over her rushed towards me. Most of the lines I heard was "become my lover".

I put my finger over my mouth and said:

"Sorry girls, I don't stay chained to beautiful women." I smiled.

They all started squealing. As I walked by the crowd of women, a familiar silhouette stood near.

"Hello, Sir Ikuto, it's nice to see you again."

The girl who said that was no one other than Amu. She bowed slightly to me. She changed clothing. So I guess she has worked here.

"Amu, I never knew I'd see you again so soon."

"Maybe it's destiny."

"Sorry, but destiny doesn't exist in my book."

"Coincidence?"

"Probably." I smiled.

The instructor who taught us how to fight with a sword didn't show up today so basically it was a free day. As I walked around, I saw Amu standing against the wall in the meeting place. Once again, she's alone. I approached and began talking to her.

"Amu, want to hang out?"

"You'll look bad if they see you walk with a dork like me."

"Let them stare."

I grabbed her hand and led her out the castle. We walked to the garden to the back of the castle.

"Sir Ikuto, is there a reason why you're talking to me?"

"Do I need a reason to talk to a friend?"

"Friend? You think I'm a friend?"

"Of course."

"We only met today!"

"So, we both talked to each other and we both liked it so I would count that as friendship."

"Yeah but you're hot!" Amu immediately put her hand over her mouth.

"Oh, so you think I'm hot?" I smiled devilishly.

I slowly approached her.

"Umm... umm... Excuse me! I have to go get some water!"

Amu then ran towards the river near here. Pfft. She's so fun to tease. Amu is different, she's so pure, I like that about her.

I heard sudden screaming in the distance.

"Amu!"

I ran folowing the sound of her voice. As Amu was finally in my sight, I see a bear about to charge at her.

"Ikuto, run!"

As the bear was about to attack her, I pulled out my sword and swiftly ran towards it. I jumped and cut at the base of it's neck. I landed quietly and then sheathed my sword. The bear fell down at my feet. I stood up and looked at Amu.

"Amu, are you okay?"

Amu looked at me and started to cry. I approached her and pulled her towards me.

"You could of gotten killed!"

"I know."

"You're such an idiot."

"I know."

"How could I fall in love with an idiot like you?"

"Well, I'm an idiot who's willing to risk his life for you."

Amu slowly looked up.

"I like you Amu. Ignore what other people think. But I think you're the most beautiful girl I have met. Stay by my side."

She held me tighter.

"Forever and ever."

Amu brought back my old self and my smiled became authentic again.

_The main reason why I kept my distance from women..._

_Because I was afraid to love._

Notes:

A project for english class. Due on 11/15/10. Had to be about a squire's life. This is what I typed instead of Dark Rose and The Curse of the Black Cat.

Hopefully you guys liked it~


End file.
